Ad Astra Per Aspera
by imklax
Summary: Eliza Mowry has been called many things. Insane, psychotic, heartless. However, when she meets her match in Trevor Philips, not only has she found competition, but the one person who might make her a bit more human... And a bit more insane.
1. Chapter 1

A man sat on the far end of the dimly-lit cafe, hunched over his table, eyes treading hurriedly over his papers; his food lay next to him, neglected. Whether he was aware of my presence or not, I was unsure. That didn't matter to me. Whether he would put up a fight or not meant nothing. I'd get the job done and in a timely manner, I always did.

My feet lay sprawled on top of the chair in front of me as I absentmindedly stirred the coffee in front of me. My boots were starting to show their wear. I'd need to replace them soon, I the man packed away his his papers and began to leave, so did I. Not before throwing a few bills on the table, she could keep the tip.

I followed him, noticing he took the back exit out of the cafe. In the time we'd been inside, the sun had fallen, sending Los Santos into darkness. Most people wouldn't catch themselves dead in an alley at this time at night - or, perhaps, they rather _would_ catch themselves dead here, I chuckled to myself. Once he reached his car, I drew my gun. As if on cue, his hands flew into the air, shaking. He'd known I'd been there all along.

"Let's just make this fast and painless." I sighed.

"Please, I have a wife. I have child-"

"Well, maybe you should have considered that before you started placing bets all over the city; and moving your money around in offshore accounts, thinking we wouldn't know."

"Please, you're a woman, you should understand. Think about my daughters." The man pleaded with me.

I huffed, "I have no children. You were warned several times."

"Yes, but-" before the man could finish his sentence, a single bullet wound entered his head. However, the bullet hadn't exited from _my_ pistol. I looked around, confused - and slightly pissed at someone for stealing my job. From the darkness behind me, a man appeared. If I were well put-together, he was just the opposite, dressing in… well, I wasn't entirely sure what he'd call that attire, but it was certainly dirty.

"Don't come any closer." I stated, now aiming my gun at him.

"Oh, sweet cheeks, I would put that away if I were you. I'm not here for you."

I ignored his advice, "Who the fuck are you?! I have a job to do."

The man walked past me, ignoring my gun, now rifling around in the car belonging to the dead man. I approached the car, not budging on the aim of my gun.

"You think you're the only person in this fucking city this guy has pissed off?!" He shouted, not moving from the car, "Fuck, give me a hand here, I'm looking for some files…"

I sighed, now dropping my gun, rolling my eyes as I approached the car further, now standing behind him. Even though I was terribly pissed off that he'd stolen my kill, I reached into the suit of the dead man, pulling the papers he'd had in the cafe out.

"These?" I asked, flashing them in his face.

"Yes." He said, reaching out for them, but I jerked them from his grasp, "What the hell?!"

"Tell me who the fuck you are and why you're stealing my kills from me and I will."

"Well, who the fuck are you?!"

"We can stand here shouting at each other night or you can tell me." I stared at the man, getting an incredibly psychotic vibe from him; but I'd dealt with psychos in my time and wasn't letting up.

"Trevor."

"Trevor _what_? And _what the hell are you doing with these… Oh._" My voice trailed off as I looked at the papers, everything suddenly clicking, "These security papers. I see." I began to chuckle, handing the papers to the man, "You're Trevor Philips."

"Glad to see my reputation proceeds me." He muttered, taking the papers from me and stuffing them in his… Well, I think they were pants underneath the dirt, "And who might you be, sugar tits?"

I laughed, enjoying his gall, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh, I would. Because I would first like to take you into this car and fuck you, and then maybe, just maybe I might let you in on this job."

"What makes you think I _need_ petty theft? I have more than enough money." I laughed, now leaning against the car.

"Because something tells me you don't do it for the money."

"Oh, and what is that, _Mr. Philips?_"

Trevor laughed, eyes scanning me up and down. I ignored the weirdo licking his lips, "Because you're about the only lady in a thousand-dollar suit I've ever seen step in a puddle, let alone a puddle of blood."

My eyes moved to the ground, realizing I was, in fact, in large puddle of blood. "What a shame." I muttered, moving from it, wiping my boots on the side of the dead man's jacket.

"Well, Mr. Philips, if you're propositioning me," I stated, now watching him dig through the wallet of the man he'd just murdered, "And no, I don't mean for the sex, you sick fuck… Then I may be listening."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon learning Trevor lived in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, I immediately insisted we go back to my house. Presumably thinking I was initiating sex, he happily agreed, immediately grimacing at my home.

"You weren't fuckin' kidding about being loaded." He whistled, following me into the two-story condo.

"Try anything and you're fucking dead." My voice rang back to him as he invited himself to the couch, raising an eyebrow as I began pulling weapons from just-about everywhere they could be hidden on my body, "And I assure you, those aren't all of them."

Trevor waved his hands in front of him as if to say he meant no harm, before his eyes met me liquor cabinet, "Any beer?"

"Do I look like I drink beer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, before disappearing into the kitchen to throw on one his lap. I leaned against the wall near the couch, deciding not to sit down. I crossed my arms, "Now, let's get down to business."

"Oh, honey, I thought this was all pleasure."

"You wish." I laughed, ignoring the man before me as he opened the top of the beer on my very-expensive coffee table, not bothering to pick up the cap.

"Well, as much as I'd love to have you join the crew immediately, sugar tits, I have to talk to the rest of them."

"Bullshit!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" He whispered, eyes focusing on me.

"You and I know damn well you're not going to take 'no' from anyone."

Trevor relaxed at that statement, settling back into the couch. Sirens could be heard outside, a usual sound. Even for such a nice neighborhood as this, overlook and cascading waterfall and all.

"Well, you've damn well got me pegged already."

"I'm not saying I want in yet, but I might want in."

"Oh, you want in as badly as I want… in. You."

I rolled my eyes before deciding to sit on the couch next to him. Inside, lights on, it was easier to see the scars all over his face and body. Certainly, he'd had it a lot more rough than I had, at least it appeared that way on the surface. Then again, he didn't seem the type to care enough to cover his, or really do anything about his appearance. I, on the other hand, had spent a lot of that well-earned money on some of the county's finest surgeons to rid me of my scars..

He caught me staring, winking briefly, before wiggling his eyebrows. I groaned, though something about his humor definitely brought me in.

"Well, if you can't tell me much more, I guess we're done here tonight." I sighed, standing up again.

"Aw, come on, you're gonna make me drive all the way home this late at night?"

"Trevor, stop trying to fuck me. It isn't going to happen. Especially because you haven't even had the decency to ask my name."

Trevor's eyes looked at his beer for a moment, it was clear the thought of asking a woman's name had never occurred to him.

"It's Liza," I laughed, shaking my head, "Liza Mowry."

He smiled, knowing exactly who I was. This time I shook my head, which told him I definitely didn't want to go there. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Well, if you're _not_ letting me fuck you, maybe it is time to go, then."

"Oh, whatever. You can sleep in the guest room, but if you make one fucking move on me, I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you for breakfast."

Trevor stood up and began to run toward me, arms held open, "You see, Liza! I fucking love you already! A woman who kills, a woman who gives me beer… This could be a great fucking partnership! I'm seeing shotgun weddings already!"

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that night, pulling away from him. "Good lord, Trevor, go get a bath before you touch anything else in my home!"

"You may be fucking perfect Liza," Trevor bowed, "But I shower for no woman."

I shook my head before showing him to the guest house across the pool from the condo. Much like a trainwreck, everything about this ridiculous man was keeping me watching, no clue what I'd gotten into… Absolutely no clue how tame he'd been around me compared to the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I sat up in bed, grimacing at a foreign sound coming from the wall behind me. Slipping into a robe as I went, I unlocked the door to my bedroom, making sure to strap my holster onto my thigh. These days, it seems, I never went anywhere without it. While I knew I could beyond protect myself - and Trevor didn't really seem to give off the vibe he was there to endanger me - I didn't take any chances last night, making sure my bedroom door was locked and a pistol lay underneath my pillow. Though, again, that gun was always there, anyway.

The noise lead me into the kitchen, where all I could see was a naked ass sticking out of my refrigerator. I forced back a chuckle.

"Just what the fuck are you doing?!" I asked, leaning against the marble bar across from it.

Trevor's head shot up, nearly missing the top of the refrigerator.

"My future wife! My damsel-not-in-distress! My... comrade!" Trevor shouted, which I determined was his version of 'good morning', "I made you breakfast."

"This is... Uh, well." I approached the naked man in my kitchen, staring down at... Well, I think it was breakfast, "That's very kind, Trevor; but why is your dick in full swing in the middle of my kitchen?"

Trevor shrugged, it seemed he'd barely noticed, "Boys need to breathe."

"Whatever." I laughed, deciding to take his offering. Whatever it was, he found it in my kitchen, so it couldn't be very toxic.

"So, miss Mowry, the question is... Do you like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes at Trevor, throwing his pants at him, "Does that answer your question?"

"In due time, my lady. In due time."

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked, never being on to waste time, "When do I meet your 'crew'"?

Trevor answered me with a laugh. He'd taken the pants from me and was now slipping them on, I ignored his surprisingly well-kept body. Well, for the most part, "Not so fast, I have a few questions for you."

"Like.."

"Like the rumor that you killed your entire family and pinned it on your sister, for one. See, with Uncle T, we don't like betrayal very much, Liza. If you get in on this, I need to know you're not gonna wake up in the middle of the night and fucking slit my throat. That can only happen during the fucking."

My smile dropped, I stared at him. So, he did know who I was. Well, I guess he would. It wasn't exactly underground, either, it'd been national news back when I was... sixteen? Wow, that seemed like a lifetime ago. Barely a decade; but I knew the score, if you want to get in with someone - you have to be straight up with them. No lies, no bullshitting.  
"I murdered them. And I did pin it on her."

Trevor looked taken aback, "And you think I'm gonna fucking trust you?! You're even crazier than I am!"

"You've yet to ask me why."

"Why?" His brows furrowed, "You mean there's a fucking reason why?!"

I slammed my hands against the bar, now standing up, "Of course there's a reason why, Trevor! Hasn't a family member ever betrayed you first?! What would you do?" I stopped, catching my breath, realizing he'd begun to upset me. My past wasn't something I liked to talk about, not with anyone. I adjusted my robe tightly around myself, walking away from him toward the balcony, "I don't even know what I'm trying to prove to you, you can leave."

Trevor stared at me, oddly quiet. In a way, his silence scared me more than when he was shouting, which seemed to be every other sentence. After a moment, he firmly said, "No."

I sighed, shaking my head, "Whatever, just... Whatever. Go talk to your guys, do whatever you have to do. Just... They weren't family, not real family, anyway. They betrayed _me_. Is that good enough?"

He shrugged, throwing his fork onto his plate, "I'll get it out of you sooner or later, god damn it. Just as soon as I get into yo-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll fuck me senseless, I get it." I answered, opening my robe to flash him as I walked away. I could hear screams of "FUCK! I love you!" as I walked back into my room to shower and change, absolutely grinning from ear to ear. A few moments later, I could hear the sound of Trevor's truck starting, followed by the high-pitched squeal of the tires.

After showering, I sat on my bed, phone in my hand.

_Got the news you took out the little problem last night,  
next time make it less messy.  
-Elric._

Cue my go-to expression - eyeroll. That was about as good of a compliment as my 'boss' could ever give me. He was technically my boss, but his boss was _the_ boss. In a manner of speaking, I'd not yet ranked up to that, nor would I probably ever again. Having to deal with all of that was something I'd grown tired of over the years, and how I'd gotten out of it wasn't something I ever wanted to speak about again.

A scream came from somewhere near the back of my house, where I ran to find Mrs. Esposito, my maid, running from the guest house screaming as if she'd seen a dead body. Which, considering Trevor had stayed there last night, she might have.

"Mrs. Mowry, Mrs. Mowry!"

"What is it, Benetia?" I asked, holding back laughter at the shocked woman.

"Someone! Something... An animal. Something.. take a... How you say? Shit on wall!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that inbred bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

The pool glittered in the sunset, small waves rippling through it every time I moved my feet. It had been a long day - Elric had me chasing coke all over the fucking city. As usual, I was given twice the amount of work that he refused to do. It wasn't as if I could say no, though, was it?

It'd been a week since Trevor had stayed at my house, I hadn't heard a peep from him since. He'd probably just been trying to get laid, or perhaps he was hole off in a meth den somewhere smoking himself senseless. It was a bit disappointing, because I'd gotten to like the guy a little bit, minus his bathroom... habits. Yeah, let's call it that.

As soon as the thought left my mind, I heard the sound of my gate opening and closing.

"Hey there, cupcake!" Came the sound of Trevor's voice, he pulled one of my lawn chairs up next to me, turning it around to sit in it backwards.

"Oh, you finally decided to show, then?" I raised my eyebrows, letting him know I was a bit disappointed he'd left me hanging for a week.

"Hey, hey, hey! Uncle T is a fucking trustworthy man! I keep my word!" He shouted, glaring at me - this his expression softened, "It just took me awhile to win Michael over. It wasn't as if I could send him a picture of that great pair of tits you have, due to the fact you've yet to send me one."

"Trevor, you're going to cause my eyes to pop out of my head due to all of the eye-rolling. When can I meet them?"

"They'll be here any minute now, just enough time for us to fuck once or twice."

I laughed, "I don't know why, but I missed your disgusting mouth. Come here, help me up."

I was more than capable of helping myself up from the pool, but the part of your brain that should tell you 'no', was instead telling me that I wanted Trevor to wrap his arms around me. Without missing a beat, he ran over, quickly and easily hoisting me from the edge of the pool.

"Knew it wouldn't take long for you to want me." He winked as I pulled away, the sound of knocking coming from my house.

I grabbed my pair of shorts from the table near the pool, pulling them on as I watched Trevor let his friends - were they friends? - in. That's one thing about having an expensive house in Los Santos, the things were half made of fucking glass. Two men walked in, one much older than the other. They didn't seem to quite fit, the older man - who I presumed to be Michael from Trevor's description, the younger just didn't seem to be old enough - was wearing a suit, while the other looked like your average kid off of the street. Trevor lead them to the pool area, where I immediately extended my hand to shake. Surprised, they both still shook it.

"I assume you're Michael," I said, he nodded a confirmation, "But I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Franklin." He answered, not bothering to say anything else.

"So... I'm not one for games or to sit around and show dick size, which I am sure you all can appreciate,"I cleared my throat, "Now, what exactly is the job and what exactly could you use me for?"

"We hear you're a pretty good sniper, if the rumors are true." Michael offered.

I smiled, repeating Trevor when I'd met him, "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"And if not," Trevor butted in, "Those tits are a damn good distraction! I sure as hell can't fucking concentrate..."

"Thank you for your contribution, Trevor."

"My pleasure."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. It wasn't a surprise they'd come to me for this, everyone this side of the country knew about my skills. While never formally trained, I may as well have been. There wasn't a target I could miss, but the work grew... well, it got very complicated.

"So, what are we talking? What's the score?" I asked, now sitting down with the men. Franklin was still very quiet - almost as if he was unsure if he could make rules yet or not. I'd work on getting to know him later.

"A lot of money and a lot of security, that's all I can say for know. I'm sure you understand, Liza; but if you want in, you're in. I just need to get the rest of the details from our... Source." Michael answered.

"Yeah, I'm all for it."

"Then it's a deal."

"Absolutely." We shook hands yet again, which may seem like something people didn't do anymore - but I made sure of it every time. Unless you were a heartless backstabbing traitor, a handshake still meant something when it came to trust. At least, in my book.

Mrs. Esposito let the men out, leaving me just with Trevor again, the sun nearly set completely down the hill from us.

"Tell me, Trevor," I offered, taking my seat beside him in front of the pool, "What am I getting myself into?"

He shrugged, now chugging a beer he'd helped himself to from my kitchen, "Princess, don't you fucking worry. I wouldn't let anyone hurt a hair on your head."

"You know what? Somehow I trust your crazy ass."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I found myself sitting in my living room, absentmindedly drifting in and out of watching the news as I drank my morning coffee. I'd asked Trevor to stay over again, despite the fact he absolutely hated the city. Well, of course it was simply because I didn't want him taking that long drive home, nothing more, I lied to myself. My crush was evident and I didn't quite understand it; perhaps it was the refreshing way he always said what was on his mind. I knew he felt attraction to, but... I could also tell anything that remotely resembled something with a pulse he may be attracted to. Either way, I cared about the strange guy, despite the fact I knew I couldn't mix work and play. My thoughts disappeared at the sound of banging on the door. Mrs. Esposito could barely get out of the way of opening it when Elric charged in, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! TREVOR PHILIPS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed, wrapping his hand around my throat and pushing me into the couch. I couldn't answer due to the pressure, "DO YOU KNOW KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU? TO ME! YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST IDIOTIC IMBECILE I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF WORKING ABO-"

His voice cut off just as blood cascaded over my face. I momentarily thought of those things in the produce aisle that water the vegetables and fruits. You know, where they play a storm sound and everything; did I mention I have incredibly inappropriate thoughts at times of death? I began to scream, staring at Elric on the floor dead in front of me, a bullet squarely in the center of his forehead. Trevor, shirtless, stood behind him - well, at least he'd managed to put on pants this time around.

"Trevor." I breathed, standing up and clasping my hand over my mouth. I walked toward him, avoiding Elric's body while wiping his blood from my face.

"I told you, no one hurts a fucking hair on your head while T is around."

I shook my head, "Trevor, you don't understand. You don't understand."

My arms reached out, holding onto his for support. The room was starting to spin - either from shock or fear, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that Trevor had absolutely no idea who he'd just murdered right in the middle of my million-dollar home. Surprisingly gentle given his entire demeanor, Trevor walked me into my bedroom, sitting me on the bed.

"The fuck is going on, cupcake?" He asked, his best version of 'concern' playing across his face. Trevor still looked like he could - and would - kill anyone who walked through the door. I couldn't help but like it.

"Does the name... Armin Vencian ring a bell to you?"

Trevor's face fell. For the first time, he was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, I know who that scumbag pig fucker is."

"Then you know his relation to me," Trevor nodded in response as I spoke, "Then you must know... I worked under Elric, that guy in there who you just shot through the head. I'm not exactly sure, but they must have thought I was dating you, or something. Armin wouldn't care in a million years who I worked with, but dating... No, I can't date anyone."

"Huh?" Trevor stared at me.

I sighed, "It's a long story. It's part of that story I didn't want to tell you, but... Armin and I were together for a very long time, that's all that's important right now. And hes'... let's call it his version of jealous. If he thinks I'm dating you, you're dead. And now he's going to know what you did to Elric. Oh, god... I'm going to throw up."

I ran for the bathroom, nearly slipping from the blood that still coated my feet, hanging my head over the bowl. Trevor stood in the doorway, watching me, though nothing came up. He didn't look very remorseful.

"I'll fucking kill him."

"What?" I wiped my mouth on a towel, "Don't be stupid, Trevor. We need to leave."

"I'M NOT RUNNING FROM ANYONE!" Trevor shouted, now apparently angry, "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM. I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

"I trust you, Trevor, I really do; I know what you're capable of," I stood up, nearly running toward him "But this is beyond either of us. We need to come up with a plan, because if we aren't out of here in the next... I give it an hour from when Elric was supposed to report to him, we are already dead. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but it would great upset me if you died."

Trevor stared at me, his furious eyes now focused on me as his mouth wrapped into a smile, "Well, princess, let's pack your fucking bags. Goodbye fuckin' north Los Santos! I think it's time you finally come to my side of town."

I tried to hide the grimace on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed, following Trevor inside his trailer.

"Home sweet home, baby!" He shouted, spreading his arms out wide - as wide as they would go in the small space, "You've got all you need here! Satellite TV, a fully furnished bedroom - and wait, there's more! A fridge stocked full of fucking ice cold beer!"

"Wonderful." I muttered, throwing my bag down on the floor.

He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator before flopping down on the dirty sofa. My eyes peered around the small trailer, taking note of the clothes and trash littering the floor.

"Have you ever cleaned in your life, Trevor?" I asked, joining him on the sofa.

"Just did."

"Oh, right, yeah... Can't all have maids, can we?"

The entire night had been a wreck. From trying to pack my suitcase in less than five minutes, to trying to convince Trevor he needed to rid himself of his truck - he wouldn't, over his dead body (and I assured him it may well be). It had all been a flash of calls and arrangements and me trying my best to put up with Trevor's version of driving to get us here.

"So, what exactly is there to do here? Other than get drunk and watch Maury re-runs?"

"Well, there's a few things. One of them is fucking your brains out... The other is you fucking my brains out."

"Oh, Trevor," I sighed, taking his beer from him and placing it to my lips to drink, "From the looks of this desert, I may have to take you up on that offer eventually."

From the way I saw it, I could spend however long we were there and end up fucking him, or I could spend it drunk and... well, I'd probably end up still sleeping with him. In fact, holing myself up with Trevor Philips was probably the number one bullet on my list of 'Things I Shouldn't Be Doing - Ever'. Most people would probably say "despite his various flaws," but those flaws were exactly why I'd begun becoming attracted to him. It was fucked up and it bothered me.

"Golden question, Philips," I offered, draining his beer and handing it back to him. Instead of annoyed, Trevor seemed to be pleased with that, "Does your shower actually _work_ or do you just view it as a fancy decoration?"

Trevor laughed, unbuckling his belt, "Damn sure it works, cupcake, and I'll be happy to show ya..."

"I'll pass," I laughed, stepping over him, grabbing my bag as I went, "but thanks for the offer."

He shrugged, giving me the "I'll fuck you senseless" eventually look, as I trudged through the degrees of trash to the bathroom. The door was hanging off the hinges, no way it was going to shut, but I found myself not really caring if he saw me or not. Or maybe that was the part of the brain that just _wanted_ him to not caring, but the smart part that said 'that's a bad idea, you big dumb idiot' was attempting to pretend it's not why.

I turned the shower on, ignoring the grime, deciding if I had to stay here longer than a day, I'd probably clean it anyway, watching the water turn a pale shade of red - almost pink, as it washed over my body. Until that moment, I'd forgotten about Elric. Of course, until his blood was washing off of me, slowly churning it's way down the drain. Unsurprisingly, no soap or shampoo existed in Trevor's shower, so I decided that was good enough, silently praising myself for grabbing my robe on the way out of the house. Slipping it on, I noticed it was eerily quiet outside of the bathroom.

"Trevor?" I asked, sticking my head out of the door. No answer. I was alone.

Taking his place on the couch, I found myself laughing when I did, indeed, find a rerun of Maury on the TV. One episode, two episodes, by the third I was starting to get worried. I called Trevor a few times, to no avail. There was no telling where he had gone or what might had happened to him, meaning no idea what might happen to me. Incredibly unsure of what to do, I called his friend, Michael.

"Eliza?" Michael answered.

"Listen, I know this is weird and all, but... I have no idea where Trevor is. Did he tell you what's going on?"

"All I heard was he shot up someone he shouldn't have and you're playing hide-away in his house for the time being."

"Yeah," I sighed, peeking out of the window, "But he wasn't here when I got out of the shower. He's been gone for hours."

I could hear Michael sigh on the other end of the phone, the kind of sigh a teacher has before they tell their favorite student they have to give them a bad grade, or a parent the first time they have to put their kid on curfew. It wasn't good.

"Listen, Eliza, you seem really, really nice... Let me give you some advice about Trevor: Don't."

"Don't?"

"Don't go there, don't think about it, don't. Trevor is not a nice guy, no matter how he tries to manipulate you into thinking it. Just don't and we'll all be the better for it."

"I thought you guys were friends?" I asked, confused.

"That... That is a long story, just don't get involved with him. It's not a good idea."

"Thank you, Michael." I stated flatly, before ending the call, unsure of what exactly that meant. He hadn't helped me with Trevor at all, either, and my list of contacts with Trevor pretty much ended there - Franklin would know even less than Michael.

What the hell was I supposed to do?


End file.
